1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clasping device, and more particularly to a clasping device
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical clasping device is shown in FIG. 10 and comprises a circular body 90 having one end leg 91 extended through an opening 92 of another end leg 93 for resiliently clasping one or more longitudinal objects 94. The clasping device may be used for clasping the longitudinal objects of a predetermined or particular size only.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clasping devices for longitudinal objects.